


Alternating Consort

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Lee pinned her to her locker and looked at her. The smack of her body - regulated as always by Lee's inability to be truly unkind - felt like nothing next to the jolt of him seeing her. He could remain impenetrable because they both knew she was afraid to look.





	Alternating Consort

Lee demanded variety, calling on every capacity she had to endure their infinite shifts of emotion. 

Kara didn't know philosophy. She knew physics because flying demanded she learn the basics and then the specifics. Along the way there were a few books about the experimental and the theoretical. Choices shaped worlds, and people changed their fates all the time. When she opened a door to meet Lee Adama, infinite Karas and Lees set eyes upon each other for the first time. 

Every time it happened had been important. 

There was a context in everything with Lee, a meaning she sometimes did not understand except to feel it echo down a hallway they had somehow never walked in a house that was theirs together. Some reality had them popping out babies and going on beach vacations. Some reality had them fighting one another - honest, hateful and absolute - for their lives. Some reality they might not even spark and grind with sublimated sex drive; just friends without it being a lie.

Lee pinned her to her locker and looked at her. The smack of her body - regulated as always by Lee's inability to be truly unkind - felt like nothing next to the jolt of him seeing her. He could remain impenetrable because they both knew she was afraid to look. He would gaze, heart out and bleeding. She would look at the floor. 

They were both greasy in spare maintenance jumpsuits, fresh from repairing her Viper. The work was good that day, parts available, her baby shined up and ready to go tomorrow. Lee had brushed her hips with his erection every chance he got. She smeared lubricant over his neck and darted away with a waggle of her hips.

"If grunt work gets you this turned on, I'll let you do my laundry and make my bed," she said playfully.

He was the type to wonder if people knew they were frakking, and she didn't need to complicate things with other people stuff. No one had said anything so it was a non-issue. Only it was her lifeline, so Kara couldn't afford to notice other people noticing her yearning at Lee like a stray kitten petted just once.

"When we're working on your bird it always feels a little too intimate for the deck," he said deeply. "Like you're letting me put my fingers in you while everybody else is looking for the right size wrench or grumbling about trimming hoses."

She liked seeing him working on her Viper first, to the detriment of his own sometimes. She liked seeing his care as he removed a battered body panel and laid it gently to the side. She really liked when he had to sit in the cockpit to get at the wiring, Lee's earnest expression above her stenciled callsign like a label on both her favourite things.

Fastidious Lee had washed his hands right away, his skin warmer for it. The smear of lubricant was mostly gone, beard starting down his neck where he never shaved as thoroughly as his face. He was heavy against her belly, hard after hours of grazing and handling her through the proxy of her ride.

"I would let you. We could find something to fix in the undercarriage and lie down underneath. No one likes having to lie on those floors checking circuits. They wouldn't check on us," she said "You could fuck me with your hands, and keep me quiet with your mouth. I'd get you sticky up to your elbow, you could make me come so many times."

His clean hand was down the front of her underwear, slipping fingers along the slick of her. Some world's Lee was her favourite servant obeying her commands. Another world she was concubine to his handsome, brilliant king. They were peasants together, heretics, spies, boring ordinary people, maybe even frakking Cylons. But they were. 

He was notably down her pants and finessing little gasps from her open mouth. Kara looked at the open doorway and wondered what had changed in her Lee this time. She was the reckless party. He was the one to march her to privacy. She was the one to push closer to being caught. 

"Hatch is open," she breathed.

He leaned in, mouthing her ear. "Your zipper is stuck and your hands are greasy. I'm helping you."

Kneading fingers slid back, reoriented to plunge two deep inside her. Kara went to her toes and he pressed her down with a hand on her shoulder. Her jumpsuit was too big, and she tried to wiggle her legs wider. 

Lee pressed into her harder, his body crushing her flat and straight to the locker. "No, feel it all. Hold me tight and frakking take me just like this. There's no getting away or making it silly and frivolous. I'm tired of letting you bounce away happy while my hands are empty."

She did like to keep it light, slipping away to go to her own rack. It was easier to be discreet. It was important not to depend on his body relaxed at her back to help her sleep. This was their in between life, where she needed the breathing room of it. Kara needed to be able to move a sliver farther than he wanted to let her go. 

Lee studied her face, gauging her unwillingness flawlessly as nervous negotiation. He pumped in, angling for all her best spots and getting every one. Kara pushed back on her heels, jiggling the lockers.

She hissed at the sensation of getting all of it at once. Lee was the hold out, careful and coaxing. He wasn't being rough, but she was used to having a margin of space to lessen the sear of hunger. And she couldn't be quiet if he was going to make her feel every sentiment channeled solely through her body.

Kara scrabbled at his clothes and he pushed her hands away. Lee stilled the hand inside her but shook his head and tipped her boots back together. Her thighs were quivering around his wrist, barely leaving him room. He could steer her with her clit, flying her like she was a secret weapon of his design.

"I can't, Lee," she whined. It was like being hung on tetherhooks, hemmed in at her back and able to swing for that much more torture between his scissored fingers. 

His chin settled gently at her temple. "I do it all the time. This is how it feels for me all the time. And it doesn't go away when you leave," he whispered. 

Gods, he said things that sliced her throat. He blinked sometimes and she frakking teared up for the wonder of Lee's big blue eyes veiled and then back on her. 

"I want you," she said weakly. 

He kissed her with the most delicate turn of his jaw, his hand jamming into her mercilessly. Kara had to be hurting his wrist, breaking the fingers on his dominant hand. She could feel her thighs straining themselves. She was twitching all over, helpless wriggling in every direction. 

"You have me, Kara."

He got her distracted hands up and behind her neck, gathered in his fist. Kara would have bet she could match Lee in a fair fight, but she was genuinely struggling with no result. Their weight was making the lockers tip and squeak. Her knees were locked to keep her upright. She was hot, sickening and feverish and about to cry. She didn't understand how Lee had opened the floodgates, but it was terrifying. 

"Please don't make me come alone," she whimpered. 

He pulled back just so, brushing her nose with his own. "Never alone, Kara. It's all for you, you're safe."

His voice was unsteady, his face high with colour. Lee made commonplace words sound like vows, like the grace of gods. He ground on her, easing her jerky motion to waves and shorelines and oceans flowing through her. Kara had no fight left for the first time in her life. She held him like salvation and buried all her unholy noise in his chest. 

She felt him let her slack arms go, his warmth retreating. Her muscles ached to let his hand live in the welcoming niche of her pussy. She was crying, letting out a sob when he politely folded his fingers to his palm and slipped away. Lee righted her clothes as he checked over his shoulder. The hatch was just as they'd left it, but steps were approaching now.

His clean hand cupped her cheek softly. "You're alright. Sit down for a minute. They won't be able to tell anything happened. Don't rub your eyes, you'll get grease in them," he told her. "Breathe."

She was hunched over when other people arrived, Lee standing above her with a soapy washcloth. He pushed it into her hands and made excuses, something about Tyllium fumes and not enough water. 

"Feel better, Kara," someone said, and they were gone again. 

She realized he had bought her a few minutes to come back to herself. She wobbled to the sink to wash. It felt like Lee had found a way to combine every Kara momentarily and have all the versions of her in his hand. She was hungover with feelings, unable to look at him without fearing his power. 

Lee was good at knowing what she needed. He was back to normal, standing back until she called him nearer. He looked at her sparingly, checking on her without being obvious. 

"Did I hurt you?"

She felt better frakked than she'd thought fingers could do, but there wasn't any pain. Kara shook her head. 

"Did I scare you," Lee asked.

"Yeah." She couldn't voice the existential terror of it, though, or the guilt of thinking of Lee feeling that overwhelmed while she'd been treating him lightly. "It's like that every time for you?"

His nod was slow, every motion slower as he came close. She sighed into his arms and he rubbed her back. 

"Come on," Lee whispered. "You need some sleep."

They walked back to quarters to shower, and Kara climbed into his rack without asking. He glanced around at the amused pilots and climbed in after her, letting feathers ruffle where they would.


End file.
